This application relates generally to a system for cooling a rear hub and a rear rim of a high pressure compressor of a gas turbine engine.
In a prior gas turbine engine or a high performance aero-engine gas generator, cool bleed air flows radially inwardly from a casing to cool a mid turbine frame and a low pressure turbine. The air is then exhausted.
Due to material limitations of prior gas turbine engines, the pressure and the rotational speed of the gas turbine engine does not exceed a threshold. Therefore, a last stage of a high pressure compressor of the gas turbine engine does not need to be cooled.